


Queenly

by Mahfiruz



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-10 12:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17425685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahfiruz/pseuds/Mahfiruz
Summary: When Meruem invade East Gorteau one of the persons at the palace catches his attention with her bravery and grace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so Onara isn't super smooth but she's making this up as she goes.

“Think as hard as you can manage with your little minds, have you ever spared a cow or a pig as it begged for its life?”

One of his accomplices came towards them.

“Is that all?”

One of the girls who was comforting the others got to her feet, she looked the king in the eye and bowed, “Your majesty.”

She swallowed, “That is a powerful and intelligent point. However, according to Bentham’s theory of utilitarianism, and Mills’s elaboration killing us would not be ethical. I don’t see how the harm you inflict in taking away our lives is justified. Yes, our killing of animals to eat is wrong, but that doesn’t make killing us anymore right. I - if your majesty would inform me of you objectives I could make my rambling more informative.”

“I stand before you having slaughtered many of your fellow creatures and you dare ask questions of me?”

“Forgive me your majesty,” She replied dropping into a deep curtsey, “I meant no disrespect. This is only the second time I’ve had to beg for my life, I’m not well practiced. Your power is immeasurable and I’m frighteningly aware that I am completely at your mercy. I will not hide that I wish to live and to save the lives of those with me, but I do think I could be useful. I have no great powers as yours but I have value in other areas. And so do my dancers. I don’t think it would cost you much to spare our lives.”

She knelt to the floor. The king whipped his tail pointing the thorn at her neck. She swallowed, raised her head, and looked him in the eye forcing a look of defiance onto her face.

The king moved his tail. He used the the thorn to brush a loose curl back behind her ear.

He then turned back to his guards. Giving orders, his guard grabbed the supreme leader and his entourage of officers and they left the room.

She turned back to the dancers and two speechless sniffling women fell into her arms.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Onara didn’t know how to calm them down, or how to calm down herself. Her mind tried to stay in control searching frantically for a solution, as she felt like she was drowning in fear.

“Priya,” She asked one of the dancers, “What size shoe are you?”

“Nine and a half,” Priya sobbed.

“Can I borrow your pointe shoes?”

“Sure.”

 

She loved dancing but it was hard, choreographing took an extensive process, and while her improv skills had improved she still got anxious about it. Dancing on pointe on the other hand was like flying, she loved the few months she got over a decade ago. She had stopped ballet as a teenager and didn’t have the time to get back on pointe. Onara put on Priya’s pointe shoes, they were well worn in and bent easily, she could walk normally and turn on demi-pointe. It didn’t matter that they could mess up her feet, legs, back, and spine. She wanted to fly. She needed to fly.

She started simple, enchanted with what she could do, euphoric. She began to play, going off full releve more and more and turning her body in a more contemporary style. The dancers watched, though they were far more skilled they admired and enjoyed Onara’s creativity, mesmerized at the movement she could create.

Onara danced for hours until her limbs shook and ached. Then it was back to still stationary suffering, thankfully sleep came easy to all the girls. The next morning she started dancing again, despite the fact that her limbs still ached a little.

No one noticed when the door opened. It wasn’t until they heard the violin that they realized one of the monsters was in the room.

Onara stopped and the breath she had recovered a few moments ago was gone. It was the monster with the butterfly wings. Butterfly wings , had she been reading instead of living the scene Onara might have thought that an oxymoron. But no, the terror of the king’s accomplice was real, as real as the blood stains on the floor.

“Did you forget the dance?” He asked, “I would remind you of the choreography you had planned but I’m afraid I don’t know the terminology of the movements.”

Onara didn’t answer

“No, that’s not it, has our little heroine frozen?” he smirked.

No answer.

Darn , Shaiapouff thought as he started to leave, well, what did I expect from a human. I should have known that her performance earlier was nothing more than a facade. His hands went to the strings and he thought of the girls movements, matching them to a melody. He heard a sound as he got to the exit and turned his head to see the girl standing back up, she rotated her ankle twice and then she was off - matching her movement to the melody he was playing.

Through the open door the King watched Onara dance to Shaiapouff’s tune.

Onara kept dancing, she was aware of the King’s presence but she was scared what would happen if she stopped. Shaiapouff’s music was so enchanting and inviting that it dulled the terror Shaiapouff had brought to the room. But the King’s presence made it hard for her to stay on the ground, she wanted to fly away each time her feet left the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

“Your majesty!” she exclaimed and then sunk into a deep curtsey. Her legs quaked and threatened to collapse but she held the position. She had been on her way back from the bathroom when she found the King coming down the corridor.

The king looked at the trembling girl.

“Is there anything I can help you with, your majesty,” she asked as he proceeded towards her down the hall.

He looked at her, she raised her eyes to look up at him.

“And how would you help me?” He demanded,

“ . . . Depends on what you need, what are your desires, your majesty?”

She was a mess, her eyes were puffy and her makeup smeared her hair in slight dissaray. The King remembered how it had fallen apart when she danced, how it flew like the rest of her body.

“ . . Right now it’s for you to rise,” he said walking over to her.

“Your majesty?”

He walked over to her, she tensed as he approached.

“Your majesty, I -”

He placed his hand under her chin and raised her to her feet. She blushed and looked down. An incredible reaction, embarrassment when standing before a creature that could take her life. Whether this is defective or impressive, or normal, is hard to say. For the King he just found it intriguing.

“Oh . . Forgive my idiocy, your majesty - No - umm sorry - I mean - spontaneity isn’t something I’m good at - at least under such situations, like I said this is only the second time I’ve had to beg for my life.”

Is that all , he thought, disappointing .

“You’re not very good at it,” he said,

Her heart began to race, “I’m good at other things” she replied.

“Like what?”

“Choreographing, teaching, coming up with convincing arguments when I have more time, writing, I guess those two are kinda of the same - similar, Umm . . many things like I said depends on what you need . . . don’t let this floundering for words fool you . . I managed to convince another powerful being of my worth, like I said this is my second time begging for my life,” and with that she looked him in the eyes.

“Second time, well you’ve lost your skill it would seem.”

“On the contrary, your majesty, I’ve gained many skills since then. It’s your presences that hinders me, your power is incredible and thus incredibly intimidating but I can learn to work under such . . a condition . . and so can my dancers,” she added looking him in the eyes with her last statement.

“Yes, your little friends I forgot about them,” He said watching the fear rush to her face.

“Please spare them,” she pleaded, “They’re skilled dancers, and . . good people, if being beings and an ends in themselves isn’t enough for you.”

He looked at her and she dropped into a curtsey.

He raised her up then his grip tightened around her chin

“You think bowing will save your life” He asked.

“No,” she replied, “I’m just dramatic . . Forgive me your majesty . . please.

He drove his nails in farther.

She swallowed, “Please give me a chance to make up for my insolence.”

“How?” The King asked, though his tone was intimidating he was genuinely curious what this human of no great power, but of grace and stubborn bouts of strength, imagined she could do for him.

She opened her mouth as if about to speak but closed it again “It depends, but off the top of my head there’s one skill that’s use is more directly applicable.”

Once again she opened and closed her mouth holding and revising what she was going to say. She reached to touch his arm and he pulled it back.

“You’re going to have - for this to work you have to trust me, your majesty.”

She ran her hand up his arm, and the other up his chest, as she brought her body close to his and wrapped her arms around him. Her skin was incredibly soft. She kissed his neck, because for some reason men seem to like that (and Meruem was no exception). She then touched his face with her gentle hands.

“You’ll have to close your eyes and part your lips just slightly, your majesty, it will be much better if you do,” she said.

Before the King could say anything Onara leaned in and pressed her lips against his, he took it this was what her instructions were referring to and parted his lips as hers folded and pressed into his. But before closing his eyes he pulled her in a little roughly as a warning. His hands roamed her back and her waist, discovering the rest of her was soft as well.

Onara pulled her head away to catch her breath. Was that good enough , she wondered as her heart raced. She started moving her hands again across his back, moving on to kissing his neck. She soon felt his erection pressing against her leg. Her mouth went up his neck to his jaw and then his lips. One of his hands came up from her back over her shoulder and onto her breast. The King then ripped a strap and a side of her bra and tore the contraption off her. He pulled her in close, feeling her warm flesh pressing against his. His wandering hands brushed over a ticklish part of her back causing her previously shaken self to remember the danger of her situation; she began kissing his neck again. She kissed his jaw then his lips. When she stopped for air his hands wandered down her back. He cut the side of her underwear. Onara continued making out with him, she was now completely naked and fearing what was to come.

“Get on your back!” the King ordered as they broke apart for air.

Onara’s deep breaths became shorter as she felt her chest tighten. She had both expected and not expected this. She had started this make out session out of desperation and continued it the same way. She might have known at the time this is where it would lead but now that it was here it was different. The fear had been running through her since she had started to feel something hard against her leg.

“Yes, your majesty,” she replied as she obeyed his demand. She got down on the floor and leaned back. The King smirked at the little courtesy, finding satisfaction in the submission of such a strong beautiful creature. She opened her legs and he crawled on top of her, he could feel her heart rapidly beating. She countered the fear he observed in her eyes by caressing his face and kissing him.

Onara winced as he plunged inside her. The pain lessened after the first few thrusts but it still hurt, especially when he rammed into her cervix. Onara lay there on her back as this one-sided intercourse went on, she had no way of knowing how long it had been or how long this non-human creature could go on. Terrible thoughts began to emerge amidst the physical pain. She worried how her body would react to non human semen, would she go into anaphylactic shock, worse would she give birth to some evil mutant child, what if he had some disease or bacteria that was fatal to humans. She didn’t want to ask and risk his wrath, she doubted he cared enough about her to take action to ensure her health. Onara didn’t know what the future held, and all she could do was lay there with her fear.

The King, on the other hand, was having an immeasurably pleasurable time.

The King’s pleasure summited and he ejaculated then pulled out of her. Onara wrapped her arms around him and pulling him down onto her. She rubbed his back as he caught his breath. Onara was unsure of what to do next, her fear grew as his breaths became shorter.

“Is there anything else I can do for your majesty,” Onara asked. She was in a sea of uncertainty, and she was trying to stay afloat.

“For humans men have a refractory period of 15 minutes at minimum, your majesty,” she added.

“Hmmmm,” replied the King as he got up onto his forearms and looked down at her, “And what do you suggest we do with that time?”

“I don’t know, what would your majesty like to do?”

“A question instead of answer, how disappointing.”

“I’m an artist lying beneath a powerful dictator, I wouldn’t expect immediate eloquence, or . . at least I would be more forgiving of a few mistakes.”

“Really?”

“Really. You’ll find I can be quite poetic and charming when given the chance,” She said as her gentle hands wandered about him, “I can also wax philosophic, but this isn’t a story or a daydream, no, this is my life lying in your incredibly powerful hands, so . . . it’s not exactly easy - let me use my lips in another way.”

And she leaned up and kissed the King on the lips.

 

“Your majesty,” said a feminine voice.

The King pulled out of the kiss and got up and walked down the hall to his cat accomplice, Pitou. They discussed something, then the King turned the corner and left.

Pitou went in the other direction, down the hall toward Onara. Reaching her in a few catlike leaps. Pitou stopped right beside Onara and stared down at her. The cat monster licked their lips.

“Can I be of service?” Onara asked, still lying on the floor.

Pitou got down on her knees next to Onara and rubbed their cheek along Onara’s flat belly and (definitely not flat) chest, Pitou let out a low purr then climbed over her. Pitou ran a hand through Onara’s hair and kissed her on the lips. Onara kissed the cat monster back, demonstrating her superb skill.

The cat creature got off her and licked their lips, again.

“Yes, I think you can,” Pitou replied and offered a Onara a hand.

 

“You are not to leave this room unless commanded,” Pitou told Onara, “Nyow prepare yourself, you may be serving the King tonight. And we want to give him all your beauty.”


End file.
